


Love is a Challenge

by Asiat93



Series: Kendra Cullen [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiat93/pseuds/Asiat93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Kendra Cullen* Kendra thought everything was the way it should be. A boy who loves her and would never hurt or leave but that came tumbling down with an invitation. Kendra now has to deal with her fathers new wife, the threat she carries, and the situation at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Sucks

_Come on Kendra just go up and tell him everyone already knows except your dad.... I’m going to finally do it_. I kept repeating to myself for 3 weeks to tell the exciting news but I’ve been holding it off but no now I was officially going to tell. I started walking towards Jake’s house not letting the rain bother me.

 

  It's been a whole year since I’ve been living at Sam's house, being the girlfriend of a werewolf, and still having problems with my dad.... but suddenly that was all going to change. The thing that worried me the most was Jake’s response it could go two ways: he could be very happy or be very sad and angry. I’m positive he will be happy because we love each other very much and we've already been through a lot. I was so busy with concern that I didn’t realize the handwriting on the letter that was just laying in the mailbox as I walked into the red house that I always stay at.

 

  “Hey baby.” I looked into the wonderful, brown eyes of my boyfriend Jacob black and smiled. As I kissed him I felt the sparks go off with passion the feeling never getting old. “Hey you got mail and I kinda have something important to tell you” I said slightly uneasy now and regretting my choice. Jake just smirked opening the envelope saying oh really in a seductive tone. Billy came into the kitchen wanting to know what Jake will say too but it didn’t happen as soon as Jake read the first words of the letter he started shaking in anger. “Jake what is it?” I was trying to see what the letter said but Jake was shielding me from it. Just like that Jake stormed out the house.

 

  I followed him to see what was going on but he wouldn’t answer me. “Jake please stop” he wasn’t listening to me he just slammed the letter on the floor and took off phasing in mid-sprint. Billy came outside calling for Jake also but it wasn’t working Jake was gone and it didn’t look like he was coming back. “Kendra” I slowly turned to look at Billy showing me what the letter said. He still loves her after all we've been through it’s still Bella. “I'll be right there billy” he seemed to understand what I meant and left me alone. I looked once at the spot Jake just disappeared and said “Jake I’m pregnant” with that I went inside the house not feeling the same way I did when I entered earlier.

 

**Few Months Later**

 

“Seth Clearwater I hate you” I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling when Seth came and told me the words I didn't want to hear. “ Kendra I already told Alice I would bring you.” I'm three months pregnant and already have a little bump. Carlisle is my doctor which means I go over the house all the time. My father wasn't too happy to find out I was pregnant lucky for Jake that he ran away if he had stayed he would’ve been murdered. Seth became close to me ever since Jake left, Everyone has been trying to keep me happy on my worst days.

 

I decided to move in with billy he is the grandfather. Leah has been my best friend and Darren was my gay boyfriend when I needed him. I didn't want to go to the wedding because I didn’t approve of course. It's not that I hate Bella it's just I didn’t like what she put my dad and Jake through “Kendra your going to that wedding if I have to drag you there myself I don't care if your pregnant.” Seth was so demanding when I didn’t do things like take my prenatal pills. I just groaned signaling that as a fine.

 

  Later that night I was sitting outside looking at the spot Jake was last. I didn't know I was rubbing my stomach till Billy came over. “He's going to come back Kendra don't worry” I just looked at Billy and said “who are you trying to persuade me or yourself?” I was angry that despite imprinting on me I was always second and never first in his life. “I know Jake is wrong but through it all he loves you deeply” Billy always know what to say to comfort me at my lowest. “Goodnight Billy we have a wedding to go to..”

 

**Next Day**

 

I tried to fake a sickness but no one brought it. As we got closer to the house I was rubbing my belly which became a natural thing to me now to calm my nerves. Only a few people knew I was pregnant and I made the pack swear they wouldn't think about it in their mind in case Jake was listening. “Well don't you look pregnant” Darren was really going to make me curse out today. “I'm just playing you look gorgeous Alice picked the perfect dress it compliments your body.” I still just stared at him my feet already aching even though I had flats on.

 

  “Can we please get this over with before I run away.” Seth came up to me and dragged me in the house, I was standing next to Esme looking into space when I saw my dad watching me. I just walked off not wanting to talk to him at all. Skip wedding. Finally I can eat I swear this baby has Jacob’s appetite. I was watching Alice and Jasper dance when Darren pulled me out to the dance floor. “Why are you making me enjoy this wedding?” Darren just twirled me around ignoring the scowl on my face. “Because it's your dad's wedding be happy he found his love.” “yes in a girl whose my age that I will forever hate even in my grave” Darren just shook my head and spun me around but I landed in the arms of my father.

 

  “Where's the bride?' I asked sarcastically. “With Jacob” I froze with anger. “He came back for her wedding?” I was so angry he keeps running when I ask him to stop but he has the nerve to come back in time to see her. “Kendra stress is bad for the baby” I just glared at my dad muttered a whatever. My dad started to tense and look towards the woods. "Whats' wrong?" i asked.“Come on” I was sped over to see Jake looking pretty good but he was yelling at Bella and hurting her. Seth tried to restrain him but it didn’t work. “Jacob stop” he looked up at me and seemed to snap out of it. “Kendra” I felt the tears coming down my face how I wanted this moment to come but now I didn’t want it.. Sam came and that seemed to make Jacob angry again he just looked back at us before walking into Sam and leaving. Seth tried to talk to me but I just let him go with Sam promising I’ll call him tomorrow. “Kendra I'm so..” “Save it Bella just don't hurt my dad like you hurt Jake.”

I walked off not wanting to see them leave for their honeymoon. Darren dropped me off back at Billy's place and said we would talk later. The house looked dark so I hoped Jake wasn't here. I didn't even make it to the room when I heard his voice. “You look nice tonight.” Good thing I have this coat on so he can't see my stomach. I just looked at Jake not at all amused with his compliment. I was holding in the tears I thought I lost crying over him when he left. “When did you move in?” Jake asked the moonlight was making it hard to ignore his face. “Billy thought it was best for me” My voice surprisingly sounded strong even though I felt weak. “Look Jacob I’m going to bed it's been a long day.” I just walked off without a reply but I thought I heard him whisper I love you.


	2. Are You Dying?

The next morning I got up early Thanks to morning sickness and saw Billy at the table reading the paper. “Hi Billy” I went to get a drink of water so I can take my prenatal pills and those stupid pills Carlisle gave me for stress. “Did you tell him?” Billy said in a whisper hoping Jacob's incredible hearing didn't pick it up. I highly Doubt it. “Nope it's not the right time” “But Kendra..” Billy didn't get to finish because Jake came into the kitchen looking like he had a rough night. I quickly shoved the pills in my mouth and hid the bottle in the back of the cabinet. “Hey son” Billy may be forgiving but I'm not. “Hey dad” I could tell Jacob was looking at me but I was focused on making myself toast knowing Esme was going to feed when I get over there anyway. “Okay Billy I got to run I'll show you everything later” I kissed Billy's forehead gave Jacob a look and went out the door to my car but nothing is easy.

 

“Kendra wait” I turned to my left to see Leah walking towards. “Hey Leah what's up” I hope this doesn’t take long I don't want Jake to come outside. “I'm going with you.” I was beyond confused “Leah you hate my family you can't stand vampires.” Leah pouted and said, “ But I want to see your little.... “ I pushed Leah before she could finish the sentence as Jacob was walking outside. “Kendra can I talk to you?” I glared at Leah as I walked over to Jake. “ I kinda have to be somewhere Jacob so...” “Are you sick?” Jake looked really sad and torn. Shit did he hear me this morning. “Um I just had a stressful day yesterday that's all that was.” He didn't look like he believed me especially since he was smelling me. “Well Leah and I have to go um bye.”

 

Thankfully Leah was already on the passenger side and just needed me to unlock the door. As we made it on the road Leah decided to grill me. “I still think someone should've told him when he ran away.” “Why so he can come back by force.” Leah didn't know what to say but could tell I was upset. “Let it out Kendra” I just pulled over and started full out bawling. “He left me because of her I thought he was finally over her and was happy about being with me, He came back for her damn wedding not wanting to see me first, He doesn’t care Leah I can't wait around for him anymore, Why should I tell him anything he doesn’t deserve it.” Leah looked so sad to see me upset so she just got out the car telling me that she should drive.

 

 

When we got to my home Carlisle was outside worried. “Kendra Alice saw you upset but it was blurry I know the reason now hello Leah.” Leah just nodded her head I guess that closest she can get to being civil. “Can we get this over with I just want to sleep.” After the ultrasound Leah left and I was now at the park with Darren eating ice cream. “Well doesn’t that look precious.” He was looking at the pictures Carlisle took of the baby I cried like an idiot. “Yeah I don’t want to know the Gender so I'm Just calling the baby misfit.” Darren looked at me like I was crazy but shrugged. “Well misfit is going to have a very strange mother.” “Jeez If you weren't gay I’d totally kiss you right now for that compliment.” We both laughed at that comment. “So are we going ahead with our plans then” Darren asked. I planned a few weeks ago that I was Moving to New York to take up writing for some fashion Magazine when I came to the conclusion that Jacob might not be coming back Darren was more than willing to accommodate me on my journey of a new life. “Yeah Alice has the tickets and our apartment set up so we should be good I just have to wait for my dad to get back from his little honeymoon and then we're leaving.” I could tell Darren was going to ask another question probably involving Jacob. “Well Billy will want to see his grandchild and you need to figure out how your going to tell Jacob.” I choose to ignore that and eat my ice cream.

 

I knew I was going to have to tell him but I was gonna hold off for now I’m still mad at him for leaving in the first place. “Are you coming over to Emily's later?” I asked Darren getting up to drive back home I volunteered to make some side dishes for dinner. “Of course I will you making mac n cheese right?” I just nodded my head and walked to my car and drove off. I rolled up trying to figure out if Jacob was here or not but to my surprise Paul and Leah were waiting for me. “Um am I getting arrested for driving or is this to ask for food?” “Funny but we need to talk to you about the ass that imprinted on you.” Paul said being blunt and straight to the point. “Well can I cook while you do this.” I felt like this talk was the one I just avoided from Darren.

 

We went to the kitchen as I started to get my ingredients together Paul started to speak again. “Look I know you don't want to hear this but you need to because Jake is getting suspicions that we're keeping something from him and um well.” “Jake thinks your dying.” Leah blurted out. Paul turned to Leah and pushed her. “Leah we weren't suppose to say it like that.” “Well how else were we going to put it, Jake doesn’t understand why she's seeing the leech doctor and why she just threw up this morning and the pills..” when Leah said that I froze and ran to the cabinet to see my pills gone. Damn thank god I took the info off so he doesn’t know what they are.

 

I was about to speak but Leah and Paul tensed which meant Jacob was on his way here. We all rushed to act like they were watching me cook as he opened the door. Jake stopped at the door and looked at us like we were already guilty. “What's going on in here?” Jacob asked as he slammed the door shut which made me jump. Shit I smell like leeches and Darren. “We were just making sure our food was being made for tonight but now that it is Leah and I will leave now.” I started to panic as Leah and Paul ran out the front door. Cowards oh great now he's looking at me. “ When you said Billy thought it was best you move in what did you mean?” Is that really the question he decides to ask really.

 

I just stood there and tried to come up with a lie but I couldn't. Jacob's face was really tearing me up with guilt and I just started to cry. "You left and I went into a depression okay. " Jacob looked away from me with sadness. "Kendra i know i hurt you by leaving but you have to understand. "what?! "understand you want me to understand Jacob you ran away after getting HER wedding invitation that you knew was coming, I thought your feelings for her were gone was that just a big lie." Jacob now looked enraged at starting to shake. "Of course i still have feelings for her she's my best Friend i meant it when i said i wanted to be with you Kendra." "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME." I yelled.

 

That was the wrong thing to do because i felt a pain in my stomach. i gritted my teeth and gripped the counter for support. "Kendra whats wrong?" "My stomach..." when i said that the door busted open with Paul and Seth coming towards me with concern. "I told you it was a bad idea Paul." Seth said rubbing my back. "How the hell i was suppose to know she was going to scream at him. "When do i not scream at him Paul." "What the hell is going on Kendra tell me now are you dying?" We all looked at Jacob who was close to phasing. "No jake im not dying okay im just carrying a lot of stress." "And a bundle" Paul muttered under his breath. I tried so hard not to glare at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a little funny chapter about everyone’s reaction to Kendra’s pregnancy announcement and when she found out.

“Okay Kendra just pee on the stick and wait.” Jacob was out on patrol while it was only Leah and Darren at Sam's house with me. “Kendra do you need help peeing.” Leah said. “Your so funny.” when I told Leah and Darren about the pregnancy test their eyes got so wide and then Darren got mad and slapped my arm. “You bitch you had sex with Jacob and didn’t tell me about it.” yeah we argued about that for an hour. It had been 15 minutes and I decided to look at the test to see a positive. I opened the door and showed them the results. “Oh my god we're having a baby!!!” I just glared at Darren.

_**THE PACK** _

All of the imprints were in the house while the guys were having a little bonding moment at the beach. I was feeling so bad and I knew why now ever since I took that test. I didn’t go to Carlisle yet I needed to still grasp the fact that I’m having a baby. “Kendra you okay why so quiet?” Emily asked. Leah and I both looked at each other. “What guys whats wrong.” Kim said. “Well I’m pregnant.” it was silent for 10 seconds before all the girls started to scream. “Oh my god your having a baby!!” “I cant believe it!!” “Its Jake’s right..” we all looked at Darren (yes he was here) “Sorry I just had to.” “When are you going to tell him?” Emily asked. That’s the thing I didn’t know when I was going to because I’m scared for his reaction. I didn’t get time to answer because the boys came rushing in the house. “Hey ladies.” Paul said. Jacob came in the house and kissed me on the lips. My heart beats so fast whenever he kisses me. We were so into making out ignoring everyone starring at us. “Okay that’s enough wouldn’t want kids around here.” Darren said with a smirk. If looks could kill.

 

 

**_AFTER JACOB LEFT_ **

I've never seen the pack so speechless in my life. I just told them I was pregnant after they gave up trying to get Jacob to come back. “Well say something.” “Whoa.” said Embry. I didn’t think they would be in shock like this. “you were about to tell him weren’t you” Sam asked. I nodded my head as I felt tears come. “Lets tell the bastard so he can come back.” Paul said standing up. I also jumped up and shook my head frantic. “No that asshole doesn’t deserve to know anymore.” “are you sure about this?” Sam looked at me with the most serious face he could ever make. “yes don’t tell him don’t think just act like your ignoring me all of you just make him think I went back and lived with my dad.” My Dad. I groaned at the thought of me now having to tell my father and the rest of my family that I was pregnant this should be good. It was silent for a few before anyone spoke. “Soo does this mean no more late night parties?” everyone looked at Paul with annoyance.

 

 

**_THE CULLENS_ **

“Kendra are you ever going to enter the driveway?” I stopped on the side of the road and stared at the house regretting my decision. When I told Sam that I was going to tell my dad he had Paul, Leah, and Darren (he volunteered with glee) to go as bodyguards in case my dad lost his mind. I called Esme earlier and said that I wanted to do lunch with a surprise at the end. Its gonna seem sketchy because of the two vampire haters with me but hopefully everything will go fine, if I could drive up to the house. “Kendra your gripping the wheel too hard stop freaking out and just get this over with." Leah said.  I took a deep breathe and drove up to the house.... We were all in the living room in silence. I was sweating buckets and thinking of every Justin beiber song I could think of while ignoring my fathers gaze. “Kendra you don’t even like Justin beiber.” my dad said and then I snapped. “JACOB LEFT ME OKAY BECAUSE YOU AND THAT DUMB BITCH LEFT AN INVITATION LIKE YOU COULD'VE CALLED ME OR SENT A TEXT I COULD'VE BROKEN THE NEWS BETTER NOW CAUSE OF YOU AND BELLA SLUT MY CHILD DOESN'T HAVE THEIR FATHER AROUND.”

 

I clamped my hands to my mouth after I realized what I just said but the damage was done. Leah and Paul were sitting there with the oh shit face, Darren was trying not to enjoy the fact that I cracked under pressure, and all you could hear were the sounds of shredding as my dad gripped the armchair. “What did you just say?” oh no he said that way to calm fuck he's pissed. Esme and Carlisle didn’t know what to do, Rosalie looked like she was disgusted with me but happy at the same time, Emmett and Jasper also had an oh shit face but was looking at me dad, while Alice was sitting there calm as a daisy. “Alice you had a vision of this and didn’t tell me!!!!” my dad yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at Alice. “I'm sorry Edward its just it was kind of blurry so I wasn’t sure if it was accurate or not and this was months ago when they were about to have...” “NO don't finish that sentence please.” I never seen a vampire look sick and furious at the same time. “Kendra I we have raised you better than this we talked all the time about waiting till marriage.” “Why cause you are!” I snapped back at him. I heard Paul cough prude but choose not to scold him. “How far along are you?” finally Carlisle speaks. “Three and a half weeks i'm surprised the test came back positive with me taking the test early.” “Jacob most have everything running right.” This time everyone gave Emmett a look in annoyance. “Dad I just have one request other than to not kill Jacob if he comes back.” My dad looked at me with anger still in his eyes and muttered what. “Don't tell Bella.”


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter

Here I was in the most awkward car ride of my life. It was Billy, Jake, and I all going to Emilys house. Jacob was still tense ever since Paul and Seth left. We finally made it and I just grabbed my food and went in the house. “Oh Kendra good your here with the mac and cheese I also have a little something for you in the bedroom that you have to see.” said Emily I knew it was for the baby. Ever since I announced my pregnancy I’ve been getting gifts left and right. This baby was already loved by the Quillettes. Emily and I went upstairs to her and Sam's room. “So how did it go with Jacob being home?” said Emily as she opened her closest. “Horrible not only did I throw up making him think I’m dying but the pain I was feeling is going away.” Emily sat next to me on the bed with a box in her hand. “Here maybe this will lift your spirits.” I opened the box to see a yellow onsie. “Oh Emily its cute thank you.” Emily just shrugged her shoulders. “you can add whatever you want to it whenever you decide to find out what your having.” I just laughed and gave her a huge. “I'll have Darren take this to his house for me.”

we were all sitting around eating and it was quiet. “We're really happy to have you back Jacob.” said Sam. Jacob (who I was sitting next to btw) was stuffing his face with my mac n cheese looked up. “Um thanks Sam I’m just really sorry I took off like that it wont happen again.” Jacob said glancing at me. “your damn right it wont do you have any.........” “LEAH” Sam yelled. “um excuse me.” I got up and headed outside. Way to go Leah I heard Seth say. I gripped the porch railing as I looked up at the stars.

 

JACOB POV

when the screen door closed it was even more awkward thanks to Leah. “I’ll go.” Seth said starting to stand up. “no” Darren said. “Jacob can you?” we all looked at him like he was crazy. “Look shes mad as hell at you for leaving but she still loves your sorry ass so go out there and comfort her.” Darren and I never got along but hearing him tell me to go and talk to her was a sign that Kendra really needed me. I got up grabbing Kendra's coat that she forgot to get. I saw her looking at the stars I was listening really hard and I heard her heartbeat but there was something extra there I couldn’t figure out what. “I'm fine Jacob” even after months apart she can still tell when its me. “Well I don’t want you to get a cold so here” I put her coat on her shoulders and stood behind her so my heat could surround her. “Thanks” it was silent for a few minutes. I was trying to figure out what to say. When I saw her at the wedding it was a blow to my heart seeing how heartbroken and tired she looked. I was afraid me leaving would effect her like that but what could I do the damage was done.

“You know after you left every night I would come outside and just look at the sky wondering if you were doing the same thinking about me.” Kendra said. “I thought about you all the time.” I said. When I left it only took a few seconds for me to calm down and realize that she had called me to stop and I didn’t. I felt horrible and I couldn’t go back and look at her face. Kendra started to shake her head as she turned around and tried to keep tears from falling but I could sense her failing. “Why didn’t you come back sooner I was so upset and worried I couldn’t eat or sleep Carlisle had to prescribe me pills that would help my anxiety cause it got so bad.” Kendra looked like she wanted to go on but something was stopping her. “I'm not getting in this with you I thought I would want to know what was going on in your head for you to leave like that but I don’t want to know anymore I’m totally over it Jacob and I just want to move on.” when she said that I got mad. “What do you mean move on!” “I MEAN Jacob I cant do this with you anymore I’m so tired of the sorrys as soon as my dad comes back from his honeymoon I’m leaving .” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “that’s it your just going to go back and live with your dad!” “Who said I was going to stay in forks?”

 


	6. Good bye Jacob

“So you told Jacob you were leaving forks” Darren asked. We were both sitting on his couch eating ice cream because obviously I can't have alcohol. “Yup” I said putting a big spoonful in my mouth. “and he stormed off.” I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. “yesterday all you people have been telling me to tell Jacob that I’m leaving and now that I have its bad timing.” Darren also took a deep breath and turned to me. “the way you said it was kinda mean and you didn’t even tell him about the baby.” Now I was mad. “Look I told him I was leaving the end as far as I’m concerned the pregnancy news can wait.” “This isn’t going to end well.” Darren said carrying our empty bowls to the kitchen. I know everyone meant well but I'm still hurting from Jacob leaving why should I just accept the fact that he made a huge “mistake” and give him a clean slate. “I'm going home to enjoy my bed.” I gave Darren a hug and made my journey home or Jacobs home.

When I pulled up of course all the lights were out but I was not fooled I knew he was still awake. I went into my room to see Jacob sitting on my bed staring off into space. “Is there something you wanted?” I asked Jacob as I took my shoes off. Jacob didn’t answer me but I could see how tense his body was. “Jacob?” he looked at me and I could see the tears running down his face. “If you really want to leave I wont stop you.” even though his voice was rough and low I heard him loud and clear. It shocked me I thought he would at least put up a fight to keep me here. “When you imprint you will be whatever she wants you to be, if you don’t want to be with me anymore then I will accept that.” why was this breaking my heart? Why am I about to cry? 

Jacob stood in front of me and touched my cheek. “I just need you to please call or write and tell me that your happy wherever you go.” Why the fuck was this hurting me so bad. I didn’t have anything to say I just looked him in the eyes with deep sadness. “I know there’s something else your not telling me and its okay.” my mind was screaming no it wasn’t and my heartbeat was frantic. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I heard the sad howl and then silence. I didn’t know how long I had cried for but I noticed my phone started to buzz. I looked to see Alice was calling me. “Hey Alice look I’m fine.” “No Kendra its Bella” I got up to put my shoes back on. “What happened is my dad okay?” “um I think you should come over.

“She's pregnant.” I have been saying this for hours now. I come over to see everyone looking gloom and confused. Alice told me she saw something strange happening to Bella and decided to call when Bella told her what was going on. We were now waiting for Bella and my dad to come back so the situation can be handled. Rosalie pulled me aside and wrote out that Bella called her and told her that she wanted to go along and have the baby. Of course Rosalie was all for it I mean why would she not be. I cant wrap my head around the fact that she was pregnant hence me asking over and over again. “Yes Kendra its seems that way.” I put a hand on my stomach silently thanking the heavens my pregnancy is normal cause from what I read in Carlisle books Bella’s is not.

“I'm sorry I’m just shocked and still not over what happened earlier today.” that got everyone’s attention. “What happened is the baby okay?” Esme asked now sitting next to me. “Yeah its just I got mad at Jacob and told him I was leaving, he got so mad and..he told me he was okay but I know he's not.”here I was crying again over him. When I made the decision to leave I wasn’t sad more angry then anything. I thought Jacob really wasn’t going to come back and he did not the way I had hoped but now I was sad and second guessing myself. “Kendra look at me I know he imprinted on you an I know that he loves you but you need to go.” Jasper said kneeling in front of me. I could feel him using his calming power on me and I actually appreciated it this time. “Jasper he was so sad and I couldn’t take it.” oh god Bella being pregnant is going to kill him I just know it. “Kendra stop thinking about the worst and look at the positive, hes not going to fight you he's letting you go and not be hurt by him anymore.” jasper wiped away my tears and smiled. I nodded my head in agreement. Jasper was right I am tired of being hurt by him I know once he finds out about Bella he's just going to put all his attention on her and take her side in this. “As soon as my dad comes home I’m leaving.”

I must have fell asleep on the couch because I woke up with a blanket covering me and light shining through the windows. When my vision got clear I saw my dad sitting near me half smiling. “Daddy” I got up and hugged him. It felt so good being in his arms and feeling like everything was going to be okay when we both knew it wasn’t. “Jasper told me about your problems, we called Darren earlier he packed his stuff last night.” I nodded my head and looked at his face to see how he was actually doing. “everything is going to be okay with Bella.” my dad just nodded stiffly. “She wants to talk to you before you leave.” of course she does. He lead me to a room that was set up like a doctors office and there sat Bella being examined by Carlisle. “Well I think you just topped all the problems you burden this family with.” I said with a smirk on my face. “Kendra” my dad muttered. “Can you guys give us some privacy please.” Bella said. It took a while but they both nodded and closed the door behind us.

 

“Look I know you hate me but I need your help.” I snorted in amusement. “Bella I can't help you as soon as I’m done talking to you I’m leaving Forks.” Bella looked shocked. “What? Why? is it because of Jacob?” I looked out the window to see Rosalie looking back at me. Of course she would be near. “its not just Jacob its this life I cant stay here and go through anymore drama.” I really looked at Bella this time and could see her stomach already forming a bump it actually looked like mine. “Bella if I tell you something promise you wont tell Jacob.” I knew Bella wouldn’t betray me she wants me to accept her so bad but I felt like I had to tell her to show her that she actually wasn’t alone. “I won't tell him I promise.” I grabbed the bottom of my giant shirt (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=150047117) and lifted it up to show my belly. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at my stomach. “oh my god your pregnant too?” I nodded putting down my shirt. “Have been for 6 months now.” “and Jacob doesn’t know he doesn’t hear the baby’s heartbeat.” I shook my head no. “Seth has told me a couple of times it just sounds like my heart is beating a little abnormal so.” Bella walked forward with her hand out asking me with her eyes. “if you must.” she grinned and touch my stomach with both her hands. “Wow your stomach looks kinda big for 6 months.” “Yeah it's been like that.” “I’m glad your fighting for your child’s life even if it does end up killing you and my dad, I know he cant live without you.” Bella shook her head as she backed up. “Lets just hope it doesn’t come to that I know I can do this.” “Good luck Bella.” I said as I touched her shoulder on my way out the door. I went in the living room to see everyone waiting for me. “Well I guess this is it I just need to say goodbye to the pack and I’ll be on my way to the airport.” my dad walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. “please be careful out there call me everyday tell me about the doctor visits and the birth okay.” “Yeah dad.” I gave everyone else a hug and a promise to call when I made it to New York safely.

Pulling up to the Sam's I took a deep breath and turned the car off. I had packed all my stuff days ago and kept them at Darren’s he was waiting for me at the airport I just needed to say goodbye. I didn’t bother knocking because who does. Everyone was in the living talking but stopped when I came into view. Fuck I was hoping Jacob was at his house I didn’t want to say goodbye to him because I didn’t know if I had the strength to. “Kendra I’m guessing you came to say good-bye?” Sam said standing up. I took my eyes off of Jacob and looked at Sam with a smile. “Yeah Darren told me he told you guys bye already so I thought I’d get mine in.” “Well I’m going to miss you.” Paul said jumping up and pulling me in a hug. “Me too.” Seth said coming to join. The rest followed and I was getting sweaty from all the heat. “guys your burning me up.” they all released me saying sorry. “You call me whenever you want to talk.” Emily said. She was standing next to Sam trying not to cry. There was a face I didn’t see. “wheres Leah?” Seth answered, “shes at the airport waiting for you Darren gave her his car as a gift.” i nodded my head. It was awkward as Jacob and I just stared at each other. “Well bye guys.” I said and ran out he door to my car. I was about to get in when I heard him say my name. “Kendra wait please just wait.” “Jacob please don’t do this.” tears coming out of my eyes. “No no I meant what I said I’m letting you go I just... here.” in his hand was a tiny box with a yellow bow on it. I took the box out his hand and opened it. Inside held a ring on a chain. “Jacob” “No take it.. its a promise ring, its my promise that no matter what know that I’ll be thinking about you and will do everything in my power to make you come back to me and let me love you again.” I looked him in the eye to see that fierce love he always had for me and determination. “You promise?” Jacob nodded with a grin. “i promise I love you so much Kendra it pains me to do this.” Jacob I....


	7. Baby??!!!

“This place just screams Alice” Darren said. I was staring out the window observing people walking in the street. We were in our apartment now and I still was feeling guilt for not telling Jacob about the baby. I held the ring in my hand. Leah promised to keep in touch so she could tell everyone when the baby came. “Kendra everything’s going to be okay.” Darren said now standing next to me. “I know dare its just a lot to take in.”

 

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**Edward POV**

We were all sitting around trying to get a level head of this situation. Bella was getting bigger and weaker. She's still fighting everyone on keeping this...thing inside of her and I cant take it. Alice looked up at me and I knew why. “Jacob is coming over he must heard from charlie then.” we all tensed up when we hear his motorcycle stop in front of the house. Carlisle went to go greet him. I'm still angry at Jacob for the way he treated my daughter and I’m happy shes in New York doing her own thing. The baby is due in two months and I’m nervous that I can't be there for her. Rosalie stood in front of Bella as Jacob came into the living room. “You look terrible.” Looking at Jacob I can see how Kendra being away was effecting him. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked like he was barely eating. “Rose can you help me up.” Rosalie helped Bella stand up so Jacob could look at her stomach. You could see the disgust on his face when he figured out what was going on. “You did this” Jacob was coming towards me in anger but Emmett held him back. “I wouldn’t start blaming him for knocking people up if I were you.” Emmett said. “Emmett don’t.” Esme said. “Jacob can I talk to you.”

 

As we were walking outside I could see that he was wondering if Kendra knew about any of this. “she found out the day she left.” “Get out of my head!” “I was going to ask you to kill me if Bella doesn’t survive this but I know you wont because of Kendra.” “Can Carlisle save her.” Jacob asked. He didn’t want to talk about Kendra I could tell he was getting annoyed at me for bringing her up. “The probability is slight she thinks she can hold on long enough for her to be changed.” Jacob rolled his eyes. “Jacob I need you to convince her that this isn’t right.” “Why would I be able to convince anyone to do anything I couldn’t even..” he didn’t finish but we both knew what he was about to say and it was making me mad. “You really thought by giving Kendra that ring it would make her stay here, Jacob you broke my daughters heart be thankful I’m not strangling you especially since you...” “since I what huh look I know I treated her badly I have to hear that shit everyday from Leah and Paul, everyone is still acting weird around me and I don’t even know why.”

**Jacob POV**

When I said that Edward had that weird look on his face. I was patrolling with Seth last night and he was thinking about the weirdest things. I could have sworn he thought about touching Kendra’s stomach but the image changed so quickly for me to tell. They have no right to hide things from me about my imprint. I understood I ran away because of Bella but that doesn’t mean Kendra has the right to be selfish and tell people to keep secrets from me about her. When I thought that Edward grabbed me by my throat and pushed me up against a tree. “My daughter isn’t selfish you are if she wants to hide shit from you she has the right.” I pushed him off me now starting to shake with anger. “Your daughters a bitch” I didn’t mean for that to come out my mouth but it did. Edward pushed me to the ground. “I'm glad she didn’t tell you, you don’t deserve **_both of them._** ” What did he say?? Edward turned around and walked in the house. I couldn’t comprehend anything. Both of them what the hell does that mean.

I got so angry that I phased on the spot the pack needs to know about Kendra and they need to answer some question.

 

**Kendra POV**

Darren and I were currently in this birthing class discussing breathing techniques when my phone started to ring. “Oh I’m sorry can I take this please?” I asked the teacher. She nodded her head as Darren helped me up. “I'll take notes.” he said. I smiled at him as i walked into the hallway and looked at my phone to see that Emily was calling me.

K: hey em whats going on

E: Kendra I don't know how to say this

that didn’t sound good at all.

K: what happened is the pack okay.

E: n..no um Sam and them just came back and oh god Jacob found out about Bella and then he was asking all these questions about you and now hes the alpha.

I could feel the blood leave my face when Emily said that. Oh god this is what I was dreading. Wait

K: did you just say hes the alpha now

E: seriously that’s all you got out of that.. Sam wanted to kill Bella and Jacob got mad now Seth and Leah joined him and its war over here.

K: wha..i need to call my dad ill talk to you later

I hung up the phone and immediately speed dialed my dad.

Ed: I guess you heard

K: uh yeah Emily just called me what the hell is he

Ed: yeah he's fine I didn't hurt him yet

K: okay well just take care of him please..Seth and Leah too

Ed: I will I don’t want you stressing out about this.. how are you by the way?

K: **laughs** good I suppose I’m actually at a birthing class I felt movement by the way kept me up all night.

Ed: I bet are you nervous?

K: your asking your daughter is she nervous to give birth for the first time..yeah I am

Ed: don’t be

K: dad Bella’s going to make it through this trust me

Ed: I know...I gotta go I love you

K: love you too

Third person POV

Jacob stood out in the hallway his mind blank of what he just heard. Kendra is pregnant with his baby and nobody told him not even her. Jacob quietly walked away in search of one person.

**Leah POV**

I can't believe I got myself in this. I mean sure its good to not be under Sam's orders anymore but I was still mad at Jacob. Kendra is my best friend and I will always choose her side. Darren called me a few days ago and told me how she was crying that Jacob wasn’t there to feel the baby kick. I was sitting down on a branch when I heard rushed footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to see an angry Jacob. Oh shit this isn’t good. “Kendra's pregnant!!!?” My eyes widened when he said that. How the fuck did he find out oh I wasn’t ready for this. Kendra never told us what to do if he finds out she was hoping to tell him after the birth but I guess that’s not happening. “Jacob calm down.” wrong thing to say. “CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY IMPRINT, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, IS HAVING OUR FIRST CHILD ARE YOU KIDDING ME LEAH” “Jacob she didn’t want us to tell you...if you didn’t ran away like a jackass you would know.”

Jacob then just busted out in tears as he sat on the ground. I really didn’t know how to handle this I’m not good with crying oh god. I knelt in front of him and started to pat his shoulder. “She was going to tell you that day you ran away but then you didn’t come back after three days and she forbade all of us for thinking it and trying to tell you.” Jacob looked up at me with tears streaming down his eyes. “I would’ve came back and oh god I fucked up so bad.” He continued to cry and I really felt bad for him. “Jacob its okay Kendra doesn’t hate you, she actually misses the shit out of you right now the baby kicked and..” “Really” Jacob said with a hint of a smile. I just nodded my head and patted his shoulder again.

Jacob eventually got it together and went to patrol I decided to call Darren

D: yes my lonely friend

L: we got a problem about the pregnant one

I heard shuffling in the background and a door slam

D:speak

L: Jacob knows and I just spent 2 hours listening to him cry I’m freaking out

D: what how did he find out

L: I don’t know he probably heard the Cullens talk about it he just flipped shit

D: okay Lee calm down ..i guess I’ll just have to tell Kendra

L: WHAT no you cant tell her she'll go into shock which could give her an early labor no don't do it

D: what the fuck do you want me to do then

L: I’ll talk to the Cullens but we cant tell her that he knows not till shes had the baby

D: **sigh** **s** this is bullshit and gonna bite us all in the ass

I knew it was but Kendra was a gentle soul right now. I hung up with Darren both agreeing that Kendra doesn’t need to found out about this. I walked to the house to speak to the Cullens about the plan too.


End file.
